If You Ever Come Back
by Welcome to the Carnival
Summary: My first songfic! If You Ever Come Back by The Script.


**My first songfic! Be nice :D  
><strong>

**The lyrics aren't necessarily in order :)  
><strong>

**_If You Ever Come Back_ by The Script, if you haven't got it, go listen to it. NOW. Yes, I'm talking to you.**

* * *

><p><strong>If You Ever Come Back<br>**

_If you're standing with your suitcase_  
><em>But you can't step on the train<em>  
><em>Everything's the way that you left it, I still haven't slept yet<em>

I saw you. Truthfully, it does sound a little stalkerish...even to me. But I swear I wasn't following you. I just so happened to be there. I know, it's a lame excuse, but I'm going to be honest here, Sonshine - I saw that look on your face. You didn't want to go, did you? Heck, deny it. I know you will. But what's the point, Sonny? I've always been able to read you like an open book. Because that's what you are...or were I guess. I could see right through you...and you know it. I knew every single thing on your mind, and even the things that weren't on your mind quite yet.

I knew _you_, Sonny.

And you know what? I do admit that I miss you...I even kept our room that ugly peach color you like so much. Sonny, what were you thinking? That has got to be the worst decision you've ever made...not counting this one. This is much worse...though in comparison to the peach...

I should really make the bed. But honestly Sonny...I'm scared. What if I forget you? I don't want to forget you. I don't want to move on either. And sure, judge me. Go ahead and judge me - I'm afraid to lose everything you left behind: the smell of your perfume, lingering in the air; the photos of us in that scrapbook you never knew I had; every single smile and laugh and moment we'd shared.

_If the truth is you're a liar_  
><em>When you say that you're okay<em>  
><em>I'm sleeping on your side of the bed, going out of my head now<em>

Don't lie to me. I know perfectly well that you still have feelings for me. You're not that good a liar, Sonshine.

And I'm so sorry I hurt you...that was the biggest mistake I ever made. Truly, it was. But I bet you're somewhere in Milan right now, getting to know the male models. Or maybe you're having a drink with those gorgeous Italian girls? Well it's a lie. You're lying to yourself - and not just to me, Sonny. Pretending like you're okay. Acting like your life is perfect, all the pieces of the puzzle in place. Isn't that wrong? It's like wearing a mask, just to hide your face from everyone around you. Why would you do that? Why would you hide that flawless face of yours?

I swear I'm losing my mind Sonny. I can't forget you...I don't even know why I'd want to. You're one of those people who brightens a day. Actually...I think you're the _only_ one who can do that.

_Now they say I'm wasting my time  
>Cause you're never coming home<br>But they used to say the world was flat but how wrong is that now  
><em>

I'm counting the days. You've been gone exactly 7 weeks, 2 days and 16 hours.

When are you coming back? You'll be back, right? I know you will.

I've been told a lot of things about you...but I don't believe everything I hear. Especially everything I hear about you. You're a very controversial subject nowadays...so I try to stay away from that topic. And everyone understands...nobody talks about you anymore, Sonny. I miss that. I miss you...

_I'll leave the door on the latch_  
><em>If you ever come back, if you ever come back<em>  
><em>There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat<em>  
><em>If you ever come back<em>  
><em>There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on<em>  
><em>And it will be just like you were never gone<em>  
><em>There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat<em>  
><em>If you ever come back, if you ever come back now<em>  
><em>Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back<em>

I'll be waiting.

Because you'll come back. One day, you'll be here, outside my door. And we'll go back to normal...it'll be just like nothing ever happened. I don't know when that day will come, Sonny. But that's not for me to decide, is it? It's already been decided...somewhere. But I'll wait for you. I'll be here. Right here.

Nobody can take you away, even though you're already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Tell me in a review! I feel kinda proud :D<strong>


End file.
